The Life Up There
by xXVanillaVictoireXx
Summary: Natsu is a rich young boy who travels around the world along with Gray and Gajeel while Lucy is just an air stewardess they meet along the line. "It is a crazy job, but at 35,000 feet high, someone has to do it." NatsuXLucy
1. Introduction

**The Life Up There**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**A/N: Yo! xXVanillaVictoireXx here! This is just a random story I created. I've never seen or read a fanfiction about air stewardesses or planes so I thought, maybe I should write one? I have totally no experience, nor had I done any research for this story. So pardon me if I didn't get my facts right. ( ^^ )'" This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me and I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to R&R! NatsuXLucy**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is far from poor. In fact, his family is one of the richest of the rich. The Dragneels has a huge house, three long limousines, jet planes, yachts and mostly anything you can imagine wanting.

His father, Igneel owns chains of hotels called _Fairy Tail _that could be found all over the world, which is probably the most successful business in the world. As for his mother, Grandine runs a big hospital.

Natsu has a younger sister named Wendy and a cousin called Gajeel Redfox (Of course, Gajeel is another heir of the Redfox company). They like to hang out with each other despite all their differences. There's also Gray Fullbuster (also from a rich family), who was close to the Dragneel family.

Natsu and Gray were friends since young and they were like brothers. They usually get into fights and loads of trouble together and yet they have each other's back even without being said. It was no doubt they care for each other though they would never admit even if hell froze over.

As the oldest in the family, Natsu would one day inherit Fairy Tail. But before that, he wanted to travel around the globe. In truth, he never wanted to take over the business; he only wanted to see the wonders of the world. His parents allowed him to use one of their private jets but only if he agreed to take up the position. Expecting that, Natsu accepted the proposal.

Gajeel and Gray travels with him and sometimes even Wendy follows if she doesn't have to go to school. Life was great for Natsu, he had everything. He just didn't know some weren't as lucky as him.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is a waitress, translator, salesperson, chef, cleaner, paramedic and fireman all at the same time. How is it possible to be a waitress, translator, salesperson, chef, cleaner, paramedic and fireman at the same time? Simple. One word: _Air Stewardess._

Flying in the air means not to only know how to cook and serve lunch, but selling duty-free commercial goods and speaking at least basics of different languages, not to mention assisting in childbirth (or something similar) or fire fighting. There is also the plane toilet duty which Lucy hates oh-so-much. I know it all sounds bizarre but it _is _possible and it _is _happening.

To be an air stewardess, you had to have a minimum age of 20, tall at 150cm or taller (but not so tall till your head hit the ceiling of the plane), a healthy body with good eyesight and hearing, to speak fluent English and at least a good second language and most important, an ability to remain calm during emergencies or dealing with difficult passengers. Of course, Lucy had all that.

When Lucy first applied to be an air stewardess (at the age of 19), she hadn't known it was this tough and exhausting (she had training for a year). It was because of the salary that she even thought about going for the job. She wasn't materialistic, it was just that her father was in some debt (and not a small sum) and now it became her problem too.

Her father ran away to who-knows-where and her mother died when she was just five, leaving her to repay the money all by herself. They even took away her house so Lucy was forced to live on the streets.

Luckily, her best friend Levy offered to share an apartment with her. At first, Lucy was afraid she might pose a trouble to her but Levy shrugged it off. "With you, it would be less lonely since I live alone." She had said. Lucy was so grateful towards her friend and promised herself to somehow repay Levy one day. Even though Lucy had dreamed of being a writer since young, having a high-pay job is the only choice she could have.

Despite the troubles, she got to say, being an air hostess has its benefits. She get to travel to different places, see a little bit of the big world and meet different people from different places which each brought their own culture and each having a story to tell.

It had taken her just a few flights and a few incidents and some hands-on experience to conclude: _the sky is crazy._

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is just a short introduction to describe Natsu and Lucy's background. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! R&R! **

**(P.S: Please tell me if I have any mistakes in anything. DX I hope I didn't _( ^^)_)**

**~xXVanillaVictoireXx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you for flying with Magnolia Airlines and have a nice day!" The captain's voice went through the speaker as the plane touched down.

Almost immediately, most of the passengers unfastened their seatbelts. Lucy Heartfilia silently wondered why they were so eager. _I mean, come on, the plane hasn't stop moving yet, what's the rush?_ The airplane headed towards the terminal as some people on board already started to stand up and grab their things from the overhead luggage compartment.

Lucy went to stand at the edge of the plane door to greet the alighting passengers. You won't believe how many times she had to say "thank you and have a nice day," while wearing a smile. She felt that her mouth was going to fall off from all the smiling.

Lucy went down the aisle, making sure that there were no more passengers in the plane before taking her own luggage and getting off. She walked through the connector which connected the plane to the second level of the airport. "Lucy!" She heard her name being called and turned around to find a redhead woman tugging her luggage walking towards her.

Her name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. Like her name, she has beautiful long scarlet hair and she is a senior stewardess. She is the purser of the plane and the most terrifying person you would ever meet. What she said must be done, must be done; no one can disobey her. Even though some glares from Erza _did_ give Lucy goose bumps, Lucy was not scared of her.

Erza was a dear friend and sister to her. She was strict yet so kind. Her motherly figure made Lucy feel safe and secure. Erza was always there for her, even during tough times. When her father ran away, Erza took the first flight from New York right to her side and to comfort her while offering to lend some money which Lucy declined to. It was also Erza who suggested the air stewardess job.

"Erza!" Lucy's eyes lit up immediately upon seeing her friend. She stopped for a moment for the woman to catch up. "We're all so busy with our jobs nowadays that we don't really talk anymore. We seriously need to catch up. So far how's being an air stewardess? Do you need any help with anything?" Erza asked kindly.

While walking towards the customs, Lucy and Erza chatted almost about everything. From difficult passengers to homesick, they felt like they hadn't talked to each other for years. They took the bus for the stewardess, stewards and pilots to the hotel they were assigned to.

Los Angeles was a big city. It was quite late at night so Lucy got the chance to see all the bright lights of the buildings they drove past. "Ahh.. So pretty!" She exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel a little childish. "It is, isn't it?" Erza had her arms folded and legs crossed, sitting like a professional. "This is your first time here?"

Lucy nodded. "I see." A small smile formed on Erza's face. "Los Angeles is one of my favourite places, it's really beautiful and special in its own way. Plus, it's a paradise for shopping," Erza winked as a grin spread across Lucy's face. How long has it been since she last stop by a mall and squeal over a pair of shoes she most probably couldn't afford? Since she was with Erza, maybe she can just relax for a day or two…

"Oh crap, I feel like I overspent!" Lucy suddenly regretted all the bags of clothes and shoes she was carrying. But she couldn't help it, there was a sale! "I don't regret anything." Erza said carrying her own bags, which were at least twice as many as Lucy's. Surprisingly, Erza was a much bigger spender than Lucy ever was.

It had been two days since their flight to Los Angeles and they were each expecting a call any time now. And true enough, Erza got her call when they were sipping coffees at a café near their hotel. Her next job will be a flight to Beijing the next day. Lucy got hers much later, when they were relaxing in the hotel right after lunch. Her cell phone buzzes ever so violently before she answered the call.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia speaking…Yes…Yes…Alright…Yes…Okay, thank you," she said before ending the call. "So what's your next flight?" Erza asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"A Boeing 777 to Japan…"

"Japan?"

"Yea."

Japan is both Lucy's and Erza's homeland, but over the years so many things happened. The death of Lucy's mother and the debts left by her father and the humiliation that her friends had to go through such lengths to help her.

"Lucy, you will be alright, right?"

"Uhm… Yea. I have Levy to keep me company and I'll visit Mama's grave. I hadn't spoke to Mama in a very long time." Lucy smiled, hoping it didn't look too fake. Erza didn't seem too convinced but she didn't pry on it. Instead, she headed on to a different conversation. "Are you serving Economy Class?"

Lucy fake smile turned into a real one. "Nope, this time it's First Class. It will be my first! Geez, I'm so excited." She giggled while imagining herself serving the rich.

"When do you leave?"

"First thing in the morning. The flight is at 8am. Argh! I have to wake up at 4 again…" Lucy groaned.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? I thought you would be used to it by now."

Lucy shook her head and grinned. "Naw, I'm too lazy."

* * *

"Flame Brain!"

"Underwear!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Ice Princess!"

Bickering could be heard at a particular Los Angeles Fairy Tail five star hotel, room 1508. Why? Simply because Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were occupying that room. "Ano… I think we're disturbing our room neighbors, lower your volume…" Wendy was trying to calm them down desperately but was pitifully ignored.

Gajeel was munching on some hard snacks again, not caring about the fight that was going on. Natsu and Gray were holding each other's collars, with their faces barely inches apart, having the look that they just want to punch the lights out of the other.

"If they argue so much, why did they even want to travel together?" Gajeel mumbled. Just then, Natsu's IPhone rang. "Hey, Ash Brain!" The nickname caught the said boy's attention. "What was that?" He said, with the tone of annoyance.

"Hey, don't turn away from our fight!" Gray shouted but was ignored.

"I think you got a call. Gee hee." Gajeel tossed the phone at Natsu which he swiftly caught. He glanced at the caller ID before tapping on the answer button.

"Old man!"

A '_tch'_ could be heard on the other end of the line. Igneel's voice boomed,"Hey, stupid son! I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, you're forty-eight!"

"That's not old!"

"Whoever is older than me is old!"

There was a slapping sound and Natsu can only assume Igneel face palmed. "Whatever, I didn't call to argue about age. You're next flight is to Japan tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! I'm going back home to visit Mum and my old man!"

"Haha! I can't wait to see you children; the house is getting a bit dull and lonely."

"But uhm… There's just one teeny weeny problem."

"I heard. The engine of the jet got destroyed because of one of your fights with Gray and it'll take some time to get repaired. Seriously, I could do with you kids not constantly breaking stuff."

"Heheh… It's okay, you can send another jet here or we can stay for a few more days! Los Angeles is awesome!"

"Nope, I'm taking this chance to let you experience airplane."

"You mean those big aircrafts with all those people I've never met in my entire life? No!"

"Relax, I booked First Class for you guys. Be grateful, before I started the business, I had to take Economy Class. Trust me; your delicate toes wouldn't want that."

"Oi! I'm not delicate! And what's Economy Class?"

"_Sigh._ Doesn't matter, you'd find out on your own."

"Fine… So when's the flight?"

"It's at 8am tomorrow!"

"Daheck! That early?"

"If you miss that flight, I swear I will ponder you to death!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Your tickets should arrive, right about… Now."

Just as Igneel said the last word, the hotel door bell rang. "I'll see who it is!" said Wendy, scurrying to the door. She opened it, revealing a man wearing the Fairy Tail clerk uniform. "You must be Wendy, your father told me to pass you this," he handed an envelope to the teenager before bowing slightly and walked off.

Gray and Gajeel looked at Natsu, holding the expression of are-we-really-taking-a-public-plane? "Yep. The gate and seat number are all written on the ticket! Have a nice flight!" Natsu swore Igneel sniggered before he hung up.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first real chapter. Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**_For those who do not know: _**

**_A purser is a senior air stewardess who holds more responsibilities on the plane._**

**_Boeing 777 simple means an aircraft with Economy, Business and First Class but not the double-decked planes or the planes with beds for First Class. (Okay… I kinda suck at explaining this one but you get the picture.)_**

**~xXVanillaVictoireXx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Lucy reached the airport, she was in a mess. Waking up early really wasn't her thing. She had her blonde hair tied into a simple bun and her uniform fitted perfectly on her. She had put on just a little makeup to cover the dark rings around her eyes.

Since it was her first time serving First Class, Lucy had to remember some things Economy Class didn't have to. She spent almost an hour just to memorize the Latin names for foods. She had a particular problem pronouncing _maitre d' _(no matter how grand it sounds, trust me, it's the same cabin-pressurized flank steak that had seen better texture when it had been on the ground). There's also the broiled tofu in First Class that they call _Filet Mignon Au Poivre,_ which Lucy just didn't get.

Geez, they make food sound so magnificent.

Being First Class gives you privilege of 'privacy' and 'luxury' and is served with higher quality, bigger quantity and wider selection of food and beverages. Being in First Class also gets to hear one's own name addressed by the crew, not to mention the fact that the toilet is shared by a smaller crowd.

When Lucy passed all the customs and reached the gate, someone was already standing there. The beautiful had long white hair (tied in a bun), flawless skin and bright blue eyes. She caught sight of Lucy and waved immediately.

"Hello, I believe this is the first time we're working together. I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira. I'm also the purser and I'm serving the First Class with you." She offered her hand which Lucy gladly accepted.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," she replied, happy that she and Mira seem to get along well. After all, this ten hours flight might be troublesome if you have some ,uhm, difficult colleagues.

At 7.30, there was already a long queue for the Economy Class. The speaker announced that the First Class may board the plane. Lucy was one of the few air crew who had to check their boarding ticket. There was only around ten boarding First Class, not that Lucy mind (because less people means less trouble).

She took the ticket from a man and ripped the one side of it and gave the smaller piece to him. Taking a swift glance at the name on the ticket, she greeted, "Thank you, Mr Thompson. Have a nice flight!" She did so for the following passengers.

That's when she notice the hair colour of a man she had to take the ticket from. He had spiky pink hair. _Pink_ hair. Lucy tried to not laugh, even though it didn't seem that funny. She couldn't help it, she hadn't seen a man having pink hair before. She glanced at his ticket. _His name is Natsu? He must be Japanese. _"Thank you, Mr Dragneel and have a nice flight."

Other than that, he was a tall tanned well-built man with big eyes and small onyx pupils. He wore branded clothes and shoes (Lucy can't see the label so she couldn't tell which brand he was using, but he was wearing a red hooded sweater and long jeans), not to mention an expensive looking watch he had on his wrist. Also, a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. _Is he afraid of the cold or something? _He grinned, showing all his teeth and muttered thanks as he walked into the connector.

Behind him, was a scary looking man with long black wild hair, red cold eyes and multiple piercings on his face (Gajeel). Of course, he was wearing branded too; he had a maroon vest over a plain white shirt and had a matching colour pants. _He looks like a tough customer._ Lucy thought as she continued with the 'Thank you and have a nice flight' rhapsody.

Then there was a raven haired man (Gray) with droopy eyes who looked quite good looking to Lucy. He wore a white coat over a red v-neck shirt and blue long pants. He nodded politely at her when she gave him back the small ticket.

Followed behind the boys closely was a young pretty blue-haired girl who seemed to be around 15. Everything about her was sweet. Her face, her name (on her ticket it had said her name was Wendy) and even her choice of clothes.

What she wore looks slightly more of a school girl or a sailor. It was a red long sleeved top with a yellow ribbon around her collar -probably a Dior, short black skirt and long dark blue boots –definitely a Gucci. Her hair was clipped into two pony tails. After Lucy handed her ticket, she smiled and squeaked, "Thank you so much!" Lucy immediately liked the girl, not that she could be bias but the girl was really so cute!

After all the First Class passengers had gone in (Lucy, along with Mira, had to serve 12 people), Lucy herself headed through the connector. She was just in time to see Gajeel dumped his bag next to Mira's feet. "My seat is 3A. Be a kind woman and put my bag up there."

But Mira wasn't the kind woman he was looking for. She smiled sweetly -maybe with a little bit of venom- and told him that there was plenty of space provided for him that he can use to stow away his own bag.

Gajeel glared at her. "Aren't air stewardess paid to help the passengers?" he retorted. Gray looked like he couldn't quite care what was happening and headed for his own seat and Wendy looked pretty embarrassed of what Gajeel was doing. Natsu turned around and said, "Hey dude, just carry your own bag." But Gajeel paid no attention to him.

"We would readily help children, elderly, the sick and disabled and small built ones to put their bags away. But sir, you look mighty healthy and strong to require any assistance," Mira explained, still wearing the ever-so-sweet smile.

Gajeel didn't seem the type to give in either. "Do you know who I am?" he snorted, thinking with that he will win the argument. "I do not know who you are but I will take that trouble to find out," Mira coolly walked over to the PA system and took hold of the mouthpiece. Natsu and gang wondered what the silvered-hair stewardess was going to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have a minute of your attention please? We have a passenger who doesn't know who he is. If anyone can identify him, please come forward. Thank you very much."

Natsu and Gray burst out laughing. Wendy giggled and silently thanked the air stewardess for being so good at handling passengers. Gajeel's face had the look of embarrassment and annoyance. Without a second look at Mira, he grabbed his bag and stomped off to his seat.

In truth, First Class passengers are not determined by how big their seats are or how thick their wallets are. It is the way they treat others that makes them truly First Class.

Lucy had to hold herself back from clapping for Mira as she stood at the galley, watching in awe.

* * *

"Ahaha! Dude, you got owned!" Gray sniggered. Natsu was still laughing; his cousin, the 'great' Gajeel Redfox got 'defeated' by a mere air stewardess. Wendy had stopped giggling and already had her headphones on, listening to some music, obviously trying not to mind the boys.

Gajeel grumbled in disdain. So far he hates the flight. The air stewardess, Juvia Loxar, on their private jet always helps out with everything (even if he didn't like the fact the she always seemed to be fawning over Gray). He closed his eyes and hoped that when he woke up, everyone would forget what just happened.

"This is the largest chair I've ever seen!" exclaimed Natsu while adjusting his seat, trying to find out the wonders of what it could do -which really couldn't do much other than being huge and could lean back.

First Class cabin had five columns, four seats in a row. Two seats stood next to each window while the other two was connected to each other in the center of the row. Gray and Gajeel took the single seats next to the windows while Natsu (Gray on his side) and Wendy (Gajeel on her side) sat together in the middle. Each seat has its own shelf and television screen sticking out of the chair in front.

"A sofa is larger than this chair," replied Gray.

"I'm talking about a chair. A _chair._"

"Oh, look. The idiot Natsu knows what a chair is," Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna fight, Droopy Eyes?"

"Fine by me!"

"Hah! You're clothes!"

Gray looked down and saw that he wore nothing but his underwear (of all habits, he had to have the unique one; the stripping habit). "Yikes! Where are they?" Wendy threw his pants (which happened to fly next to her seat) at him. "Thanks, Wendy!" He caught it and immediately put it on. He somehow found his shirt too.

The two immature men were going to take it out by fists when Wendy took out her headphone and said, "Hey, do you want to explore a little bit of the plane? I want to see what's the big difference about First Class and Economy Class they keep talking about."

Again with this Economy Class. Natsu and Gray immediately forgot about their fight and decided to follow Wendy and walked up the aisle. More people were filling in the plane as they Business Class and Economy Class passengers were now allowed to board.

"Hmm.. So Business Class is slightly smaller than First Class while Economy Class has barely room at all…" observed Gray. "I think Mum mentioned that First Class has much better food and with more selection too," Wendy added.

Natsu was staring at the small cramped seats before saying, "Oh! I get it now!"

Wendy smiled. "You do?"

"The people in Economy Class are tiny aliens so they don't need as much space as First Class!"

Wendy almost fainted from his stupidity and Gray face palmed. "Idiot. It's hard to believe you're actually twenty-two…" Gray muttered.

"Natsu, Economy Class _is_ for people, not aliens. It's just that the passengers from First Class and Business Class pay more so they are more privileged with comfort, privacy and food. For example, First Class has a much bigger television than Economy Class. Do you understand now?" Wendy explained patiently.

Natsu was satisfied with the explanation and nodded. He didn't like the fact that his younger fifteen year-old sister was smarter than him but what can you do if you're so dense? They returned to their seats after their little tour.

Natsu was feeling a bit restless. He glanced at left and right to see how his sister/ cousin/ friend are coping with the time. Wendy was holding her television remote, flicking through the channels on the screen. Gray was looking through a fashion magazine and Gajeel seemed to have already fallen in slumber land.

Natsu scanned his surroundings, not knowing what else to do. He looked as the door of the plane closed. That's when he noticed a particular air stewardess standing at the galley talking to the white haired woman who took on Gajeel.

_Was she the air stewardess who had collected his ticket at the gate?_

She had silky blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a rather curvaceous body and ample of chest. But it was her warm smile that struck Natsu; it made her look extremely beautiful.

Natsu had seen her before –in a photograph or something- but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_She looked so familiar._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna leave a cliffhanger there. I failed terribly at making Natsu and the rest look rich, but then again, I don't specialize in description. XD Well anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**~xXVanillaVictoireXx~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy wore the lifejacket on; demonstrating to the passengers how it is to be used while the emergency video clip was played on all the TV screens simultaneously.

After the whole rigmarole of seatbelt fastening, oxygen mask donning, lifejacket wearing and emergency exits being pointed out, the drill ended with the unmistakable "Thank you for your attention." It never failed to strike Lucy how ironic that phrase was.

What she meant is, anyone in her shoes would know that nobody actually watched the show! Half the time would be only children gaping at them while the adults busy themselves with something.

But surprisingly, Natsu or the pink headed guy was watching her the entire drill.

The plane was going fly soon and the captain called for the final cabin checks before the crew members seated themselves for take-off. After doing so, Lucy returned to her seat. She fastened her seatbelt and waited as the pilot made his announcement yet again.

"_Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, this_ _is your captain speaking. Welcome to Magnolia Airlines flight 777, non-stop service from Los Angeles to Japan."_

Natsu was still trying to figure out who Lucy was when he remembered something else. "Hey, Wendy?" The said girl turned her head to him. "Yes?"

"_Our flight time will be 9 hours and 50 minutes. We will be taking off in a few minutes time."_

"Do you have extra motion sickness patch?"

"_At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position." _Wendy dug in her small bag she was carrying along for the trip. She looked up in anxiousness as she realized something.

.

.

.

"You used it all up during the trips, there's no more!"

Natsu paled. He and Gajeel had **extreme** motion sickness, but that lucky bastard was snoring away. "Shit." Natsu cursed as he pressed the button urgently to call for an air stewardess.

_"Also make sure your seat belt is correctly fastened and all electronic devices switched off."_

Lucy heard a chime and a blue light went on above her station.

_What?! At a time like this?_

She quickly unfastened her belt and walked speedily to the requesting passenger. That man was…

_The pinkette? _

"Uhm.. Yes?"

The man grabbed her arm, much to Lucy's shock. His face showed panic and he started to shake her real hard. "Listen –you have to get me off this plane," he said, his voice getting edgy.

"_Once again, welcome to Magnolia Airlines-"_

"I'm going to die!" He started releasing his belt and trying to push his way through before it was too late. Lucy had to use strength to hold him back. She wondered why he had such a sudden outburst.

"Please calm down, Mr Dragneel. Get back to your seat, the plane is going to take-off." Lucy said, also trying to keep herself calm. _Is this flight his first time? _

"_-and enjoy your flight. Thank you."_

The plane started moving and somehow for some reason, the man seemed to have lost every ounce of his strength all at once and Lucy was able to push him back onto the seat, but not before balancing herself by holding onto the seats.

"Mr Dragneel, put on the seatbelt."

The man looked slightly purple-ish.

The aircraft gained more speed.

"Sir, please! _Put that darn belt on!" _Her last sentence came out as a hiss. Realizing she had been rude to a First Class passenger, her eyes widened. She didn't mean it! She was running out of time!

The cabin was ready for the take-off but Lucy was still busy with the pink haired man. Noticing this, Mira frantically tapped her wristwatch, urging her to quickly be seated.

Running out of options, she bent down and fastened his seatbelt for him. _Oh, how embarrassing! _ She speedwalked back to her seat and fastened her own belt just in time the plane lifted off the ground.

_Phew…_

She was going to apologize to the man later and check what was wrong with him. _Wait, what if he was having a fever or something? _As Lucy felt the pressure of the plane flying higher in the sky, she worried about things. Like what if the Dragneel guy carried a disease? They'll all get infected! Or worse -Lucy will lose her job!

_Oh, Lucy… You and you're imagination. Everything will be fine… I hope._

* * *

So, the plane is currently flying evenly and Lucy figured the time was now to go and check up on Dragneel.

_He looks like he's in a pretty bad shape._

He laid over the armrest, arms hanging helplessly and face looking really green. "Wen…dy… Save… me…" he even had a hard time trying to speak.

The girl was poking at the back of his weak form. "D-Don't give up, Natsu!"

Lucy approached Wendy since the man didn't seem to have any form to reply her. "Pardon me, is something wrong with that fine man over there?" she gestured to Natsu.

"Ano… He's having-"

"Help… I'm… dying…" he groaned.

Gray put down the magazine he was reading and looked up to Lucy. "He's exaggerating. Just get some motion sickness patches and I'm sure he'll be fine. Geez… All this groaning is irritating…"

_Ah, thanks Fullbuster. If you could have just said it before the plane took-off, I could have quickly tossed a packet of patches for him without all the pushing and worrying. Really, thanks._

"Sure, please give me a minute."

Lucy headed for the galley and took a packet of patches and walked back to where the Natsu was sitting. "Thank you!" Wendy said as Lucy handed her three patches for her to put on Natsu. "You're welcome." Lucy replied with a smile.

The little girl immediately stuck a patch on Natsu. (But of course, it's not an immediate effect.)

"Ano… Can you please give me an extra patch so I can give him over there?" she said, pointing to Gajeel. "He's going to be in the same condition when he wakes up."

"Alright."

When Lucy was about to take out another two patches, Natsu's cheeks began to puff out a little, looking like he was going to puke any second soon. And he did.

But guess what?

.

.

.

Natsu vomited on Lucy.

"Ahh! I feel much better now! Thanks Wendy and uhm…" Natsu said before actually knowing the situation. Wendy had her mouth wide open while Gray was looking at him in amusement. Even some people –the ones who are not sleeping- were taking glances at him.

"What?"

It was then he realised the blonde stewardess standing beside him. His eyes widened when he saw her.

Lucy was too stunned to move or even say anything as the mess dripped down the side of her uniform onto her legs.

_Did he just fucking barfed on me?_

"Oh god, don't tell me I did that…" Natsu felt a bit uncomfortable, especially with the smell reeking from the woman. Still with her mouth wide, Wendy nodded in reply.

"Erm… I'm sorry?" Natsu said awkwardly.

Lucy snapped out of her shock.

"It's fine, sir. I'll just… get this mess cleaned up…"

_No, it's not fine at all. You just vomited on me, for goodness sake! Look at my uniform! It's all smelly and dirty!_

Lucy smiled half-heartedly as she dragged herself to the toilet. Using many paper towels, she wiped off as much mess as she could.

"Lucy? Lucy, it's Mira," the sweet voice spoke from outside. Lucy unlocked the toilet door as Mira pushed it open from outside and entered. Since it was the First Class toilet, it was big enough for Mira and Lucy. "Oh my. I saw what happened just now. Are you able to clean the mess?" the woman asked, grabbing more paper towels for Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy took the paper towels from Mira and used them to wipe her legs. The mess on her skin were easily cleaned off but the same could not be said for her uniform. "This is some stubborn vomit!"

An idea seemed to have struck Mira. "Hang on for a moment, I've got a solution!" She walked off. About a minute later, she returned with an air stewardess uniform in one hand and some talcum powder in the other.

"I always come prepared, something like this might happen. I've got an extra uniform you can change into. It might be a bit long for you though, since it's mine. And this powder is to cover some of the smell on you," Mira said, passing the two items to Lucy.

"Thanks Mira, you're a lifesaver!" Lucy smiled in relief.

_Thank god for Mira!_

Mira left Lucy so that she could change. She took off her stained uniform and applied some powder on herself. Then she put on the clean clothes that the purser had given her. Feeling much fresher, she stepped out of the toilet.

* * *

(1pm-lunch time)

Where food is concerned, plane meals needn't be the butt of jokes. The only catch is, it depends on which restaurant in the sky you dine in, according to renowned travel guru Roger Collis.

First Class dining is part of the ultimate flying experience. In the spacious, tastefully-designed cabin, the smiling stewardess –Lucy- pours bubbly champagne into the crystal flute for the passenger. Parked along the next aisle is a trolley laden with an array of truffles, rock oysters, _foie gras,_ smoked salmon and _hors d'oeuvre,_ served beside the passenger's seat.

Here, there is no laptop-size meal tray or tiny plastic-wrapped cutleries. Only the finest utensils are used, to go with all gastronomic delights. It's a gourmet's playground, one that matches most five-star restaurants in the best areas.

First was served the appetiser and everyone accepted their plates of fresh fruits coated with a special sauce created specially by the chef who made all the First Class food for this plane. The next course, soup (two choices), was ladled and served to each passenger, with croutons. As soon as the first row of passengers finished, the salad trolley was wheeled out and each salad tossed individually by their chairside, with each individual offerings of dressing.

With so much food, by the time the main course arrived, many passengers would have felt full already.

"Good afternoon, Mr Dragneel, would you like the main course of lobster, smoked salmon fish or roast meat?" Lucy asked politely, while beaming at him spreading such a wide warm smile. Mira had wanted to serve the other aisle (Wendy and Gajeel's row) so Lucy had to serve this one. The blonde suspected the purser wanted to keep Redfox in check and make sure he doesn't make any trouble.

"Uhm… Roast meat please," Natsu replied, shifting his gaze and watching the stewardess presented the meat carvings and sliced on the display carving board right before his eyes. She was going to place it on his food tray when he said, "Uh… Can you add something spicy to it? Like chilli."

Surprise filled Lucy's eyes. Then she thought that she shouldn't be surprised. _Some people just like spice, I guess? _"Sorry, Mr Dragneel but we don't use chilli. Is pepper fine with you?"

Natsu nodded and so Lucy ripped a packet of pepper and poured them into his lunch.

"More pepper please."

Another ripping sound was heard.

"More please."

And another.

"More."

And another.

"More…"

Lucy had opened eleven pepper packets for him and when he took a bite out of his food, Lucy expected him to breathe out fire or something, but to her amazement, he just gobbled it down like it was nothing. "E-Enjoy your meal, Mr Dragneel."

She pushed her cart slightly forward. Okay, next customer: Gray Fullbuster. "Good afternoon, Mr Fullbuster, would you like the main course of lobster, smoked salmon fish or roast meat?" she said, smiling equally bright.

"Lobster," came his reply after taking out one side of his earpiece he was listening from. "And please add lots of ice shavings."

Okay, now Lucy was _really_ surprised. "Ice shavings?" she repeated, making sure she didn't heard wrongly.

"Yeah."

Her ears are definitely **not** playing tricks. "S-Sure, please wait for a minute." She took the ice shaver from her cart which was actually used to shave the ice for the champagne. She turned the handle, making it produce nice crushed ice. Tipping all the ice into the plate of lobster, she asked Gray whether the ice was enough or too much. Satisfied with the amount and requesting for plain water with ice cubes, he took his food and drink with a ginger "thanks."

Lucy just realized there were so many weird people out there who add weird things to their food.

Come on, who puts _shaved ice_ into their plate of fresh seafood (and any other food)?

_Apparently Fullbuster does._

When desert came, Lucy had to serve an ice cream cassata. There she was, presenting the tempting Italian sweet to Natsu Dragneel, who agreed to a slice (and then he'll just give the rest to Gray). Trying to slice it, she was taken aback to find that the knife just refused to make its way into the block. She tried again, this time harnessing all her strength and pressed harder. "Urghh…!" Silently, Lucy asked herself if she was trying to slice a rock.

Her face flushed with embarrassment as the three boys, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel plus Wendy looked with amusement at the knife stuck in the middle of the ice cream. Lucy flashed a quick grin and tried to remove the knife but it stubbornly refused to yield. She was sure Natsu was trying very hard not to laugh as she heard the muffled sounds coming from the man.

Apologising to the Dragneel, she wheeled the ice cream all the way back to the galley. As she passed by the other passengers, all curious eyes focused on the ice cream with the knife sticking out of it.

She cursed herself as she suspected she had thaw the ice cream sufficiently and she served it unwittingly without checking.

_Gee, Lucy. You're an idiot!_

She warmed up the knife and the rock-hard dessert so they would be separated and can be served. Wheeling it back to Natsu, who was laughing uncontrollably, she –this time-perfectly and professionally cut it and gave it to him in a bowl. He took a bite out of it and made up his mind that he liked it.

Seeing that Dragneel asked for more, Gray bargained for the dessert too. They ended up decided to have an eating competition of some sort. Lucy left the two to do whatever they want as she pushed the trolley to the next passenger.

_That's the deal with the meal on planes._


	5. Response to Reviews

**Hello, readers! This is not a chapter update so sorry to disappoint you.. ( ^.^)"' I'm pretty busy at school and all the after school programmes and stuff ._. So I'm just going to reply to reviews here.**

Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash: _I'm glad you like this story, I'll do my best and make it more awesome. XD Thanks for the review!_

Melody233: _Thanks for the review, I'm really happy you find this story nice! I'll try to find time to quickly update it for you! .~_

Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many: _Thanks for the review! Once I have time I'll start typing as fast as I can ^o^_

melt0928: _Haha! I know Natsu may seem slightly OOC but I will try to keep in more character. Glad you liked the plot and thanks for the review too!_

WinryElric24: _Of course you can call me Miss VV (it sounds pretty cute XD)! Thanks for supporting this story and constantly reviewing! _

NaLuForeverFan: _Thanks for reviewing and I'm very glad you liked it. BTW, I love your username XD (NaLu FTW!)_

MiSs YaNdErE: _I'm so happy that you enjoyed this story, I'll update it as soon as I can!_

anonymous: _Erm, sorry if you didn't like it and please understand that we writers need time to complete another chapter, especially if we are really busy with school or work. If you don't like cliffhangers so much, may I suggest you click filter and find stories which are completed? In addition, if you are going to hide yourself and go around calling everyone 'jerks', have you ever asked yourself: "Are you any better?" But, thanks for the review, though. ^^ I'll try and do less cliffhangers and more frequent updates._

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and stuff! XD You have no idea how much reviews and comments mean so much to me. Even if it's just a "hi" it will still make my day! Sorry for waiting for an update, I didn't knew writing needs so much time and patience, even if I just started O_O'" so I give my full respect to other devoted writers.**

**And to those people who goes around reviewing hurtful words because of 'slow update/cliffhangers and other stuff', I'd rather you not comment. Why not you try writing a story and let's see how you manage your time? If you don't like this, then simple, don't read it, because I honestly don't give two shits. I just hope you would sincerely understand the position of other writers.**

**~xXVanillaVictoireXx~**


End file.
